


Nothing Left but Goodbye

by TicTac_Taylor



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Blood, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hurt Lance, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), POV Hunk (Voltron), POV Lance (Voltron), PTSD, Sad, concussion, lance hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicTac_Taylor/pseuds/TicTac_Taylor
Summary: How could it have gone so wrong so fast? Everything, spiraling out of control....literally.My head...it hurts so bad...I can't, I don't....understand.Why is everything so....red?
Kudos: 11





	1. Blurry

A blurry image was all that my eyes could see. There was a ringing, a ringing, a ringing that wouldn't stop. It burned and throbbed from somewhere in my head.

The ground...that's what I saw, the smudged gray ground. I was on my hands and knees. Oh, wait...there was something else too. Something red? Very red, I had never seen something that red before. It was all over the ground, or maybe my helmet?

I forgot I was wearing my helmet. Guess I crashed or something. I kept blinking my eyes, maybe the blurry will go away if I keep blinking. Nope. I raised my head slowly, I felt a straining, piercing feeling. My surroundings were.... just, kind of....weird. I thought that I knew where the horizon was. But I didn't remember the sun rising into darkness.

I turned slightly. Was that Red? My vision was still so blurry, and there was still so much red. How had I gotten out here....on the ground? Why was there red stuff everywhere?

I tried leaning up so that I was on my knees, but I toppled over sideways and hit the ground. The pounding in my head grew, the ringing sounded like feedback on a microphone.

There was an image, more like a weird-shaped shadow coming towards me. Actually there were multiple of them. They were shouting, and it hurt my ears. I couldn't under-compre-...I couldn't... understand, why, what was going on.

I felt my body being lifted up, my legs were numb, so was my left hand, I think...or maybe it was my right shoulder. I do know that I was dragged away from the gray ground into a dark hole.

A dark hole that hummed and moved. The movement seemed to be- no sorry the humming seemed to be soothing because next, I knew I was waking up on a table.


	2. Shattered Glass

Hunks POV  
  


"LANCE!"

I screamed at the top of my lungs, with everything I had. Thinking that maybe he could hear me through all the static, but no. Nothing!

I rushed as much as I could in my large lion to the moon's surface. Where Lance had unfortunately crashed minutes ago. I hit the ground with a thud and pushed back, my chair sliding backward. I ran to the exit which was my lion's mouth.

As I emerged from the maw of my lion I noticed Shiro and Pidge had followed suit. I looked frantically and caught my breath when I noticed Red laying on its side.

I ran as fast as I could (maybe I shouldn't have eaten those space goo pancakes that morning). Once we all reached Red, we began to search frantically. I noticed lots of glass, which led me to the assumption that Lance had been hurled forward through the window.

But that's when I saw it....my fear grew and my heart skipped a beat, a long one. There was Lance's helmet...on the ground broken, and covered in blood...


End file.
